


May the 6th kiss you

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All these guards and escorts were a good waste of time. Kakashi can handle himself and Naruto had proved he could handle the world.





	May the 6th kiss you

After everything that happened. Naruto really thought that it was pointless to stick to every single rule and tradition they had before the war. Some things were just cool but some things after the war just seemed so pointless. Like worrying about things like guard duty.

There were a handful of people currently in the world and fire country alone that did not need guards. That anyone thought that the sixth Hokage needed an entourage was laughable. Kakashi had held his own. He had fought hard. There was no mistaking two things, his strength and his intelligence.

Slapping guards on him was so pointless that every single time Naruto had to see it he sighed. He got it, it was tradition and all but it always seemed like Kakashi was babysitting and teaching more than he was being guarded. And considering how lazy the man could be, Kakashi did not really need more distractions. He had more than enough already and he always found a reason to get more.

Naruto would rather Kakashi do the work he had to do. But even the Hokage needed a break sometimes and he got it. Konoha was a nice place but it was hard to relax there. For him he had never felt comfortable as a child. When he had grown older there had been problems after problems. Now everyone not only knew his face they wanted to watch and thank him.

It had been a few years and Naruto still was not used to it. He would protect them, die for them. He would do anything for the world to protect it. He was not the kid he used to be and he was so thankful that everyone recognized him.

But being recognized so often got distracting he was still a shinobi. He still had work to do so being under the eyes of everyone granted at least it was in a good way. It was still distracting. Sometimes he had to hide out and away.

Sometimes that was in Kakashi’s office. Sometimes he left Konoha and hid out in Suna for a bit. The fact remained. Sometimes, seriously sometimes he needed a break from it all. So he was not surprised that when Kakashi wanted some time to himself he took it outside of Konoha.

He didn’t go to the graves that often anymore so that was a relief to Naruto. What was not a relief however was how every single council member lost their minds at the Hokage taking a break outside the village with minimal guards. Even if the guard was Naruto.

Well that was just damn exhausting too. He had proved himself with Madara and Obito and Kaguya but somehow he was still the stupid kid from before. Hilarious. In his eyes him guarding Kakashi anywhere was serious overkill.

After that war who exactly in the countries was on his level besides his friends and a few allies? No one so why was it seen as a disadvantage taking him along?

Naruto’s eyes moved until he was staring at the Hokage. As the sixth, Kakashi looked pretty good. Even with him hiding his face as usual and being lazy.

Kakashi sat cross-legged facing the waterfall he had wanted to see. It was actually sort of peaceful there. Naruto had been nodding off ever so slightly. His fault yes but him being there and watching Over Kakashi who could hold him own. It was overkill it was hilarious.

“Your gaze is burning my robes.” Kakashi’s dry tone carried to him. “You can’t be that bored. You could gather some nature energy for a while if this bothers you.”

“Doesn’t both me.” Naruto left his jacket on the ground and sprawled by the water’s edge so he could look at Kakashi properly. “Just think having you with me is overkill. We can handle anyone on our own.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi shifted before he leaned forward. A gloved hand swept through the clear water before he leaned back. “You could handle an entire world if you want to. It’s just how you are.” His face was covered but he knew Kakashi was smiling. “But they can’t help being paranoid. Kage is a office of envy.”

“That’s because they don’t know a thing about you.” Naruto sighed as he moved closer to Kakashi. “They envy but they don’t understand. Baa-chan, you, my old man even. They put in a lot of work. And now you are. This sort of thing, peace and forgivingness.” He said softly. “It doesn’t come easy but after everything we had people are trying to find a way.

“The shadows of the past will always linger with us.” Kakashi said softly as he looked down at Naruto. The mask was blocking but both his eyes were exposed. He never thought he would feel smug about it but he did.

He had given Kakashi his eye back in the middle of war. Not once said had Kakashi tried to hide it. That made Naruto feel warm in his stomach. That eye was something between them. Creator another connection between them.

“But they are learning to forgive and smile aren’t they?” Naruto pressed. “Even without us. Isn’t it amazing?” He murmured with a sigh. “After so long.” Naruto sat up as he listened. “And now because of your light they can be saved.

“Who are you calling a light?” Naruto laughed as he lightly jostled Kakashi. “I’m like everybody else remember? Just I have a few extras.” He thought to his cupboards and gave another sigh. This cryptic stuff seriously needed to go.

“What else could I call you?” His laughter, Kakashi was such a beautiful powerful man. No wonder people were so easily drawn into his pace. It was honestly startling.

“How about Naruto? Like you’ve always done.” Naruto was unable to resit so he brushed away the blades of grass that clung to Kakashi’s face. Trying to get them off caused him to touch way more than necessary.

“As I’ve always done. Not bad.” Kakashi mused as he shifted. “But a little spark every now and again.” He murmured as he leaned into Naruto’s space. Naruto’s breath hitched as Kakashi got closer. He had such beautiful black eyes. They were calling to Naruto. “A little spice and easy sometimes really does liven things up.” Kakashi whispered before his covered lips touched Naruto’s own.

There were so many things that could have been but for Naruto. All he could do was murmur agreement and tilt his head and do as much as he could to deepen the kiss. Even through the soft mask. Kakashi was sweet. It made him giddy. They could discuss this or they could assume everything was fine and dandy. The sixth Hokage was kissing him, it was all he could think. He was kissing him on this off day no one else around. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kakashi’s shoulders and took over the kiss.


End file.
